canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Trudi Canavan
Trudi Canavan.jpg Trudi3.jpg TrudiCanavan02.jpg Trudi4.jpg Trudi Canavan, (born 23 October 1969), is an Australian writer of fantasy novels, best known for The Black Magician Trilogy. Before writing full time, she worked as a graphic designer. She is currently working on the Millenium's Rule Trilogy. Books The Magicians' Guild has sold over 250,000 copies in the UK, and The Black Magician Trilogy was later certified by Nielsen as being the most successful debut fantasy series of the last 10 years. In 2010, the Bookseller awarded Trudi the prestigious ‘Evergreen’ status, in acknowledgement of the series’ ongoing popularity many years after publication. With The Age of the Five, Trudi hit the Sunday Times hardback bestseller chart for the first time. Overall, seven of Trudi’s novels have spent 27 weeks on the chart. The hardback of The Traitor Queen was her first title to hit the #1 spot. Trudi’s books have sold more than 1.6 million copies worldwide and have been translated into more than 23 languages. Bibliography Kyralia series * The Black Magician Trilogy ::* The Magicians' Guild (2001) ::* The Novice (2002) ::* The High Lord (2003) * The Magician's Apprentice (prequel to the Black Magician Trilogy) (2009) * The Traitor Spy Trilogy (sequel to the Black Magician Trilogy) ::* The Ambassador's Mission (2010) ::* The Rogue (2011) ::* The Traitor Queen (2012) Ithania series * The Age of the Five Trilogy ::* Priestess of the White (2005) ::* Last of the Wilds (2006) ::* Voice of the Gods (2006) Millennium's Rule * Millennium's Rule Trilogy ::* Thief's Magic (2014) ::* Angel of Storms (2015) ::* Successor's Son (2016) Short stories * Whispers of the Mist Children (1999) in Aurealis #23 (ed. Dirk Strasser, Stephen Higgins) * Room for Improvement * The Mad Apprentice - part of the Kyralia series * Doctor Who: Salt of the Earth (Time Trips) * Camp Follower Future Worlds Stories that Trudi has been working on; * Village of the Dammed - YA horror It is set around a dam that has shrunk, due to drought, to the point that the village that was drowned after the dam’s construction is revealed… along with something rather nasty. * Soulbearer (working title) (2006) * Unnamed short story set 5 years after The Traitor Queen Future ideas; * Trilogy 20 years from The Traitor Queen I’d probably move another twenty years ahead, so Sonea is about 60 and Lorkin has children to worry about. * Age of the Five prequel explore the Age of the Many, when there were several gods and immortals, and Mirar and Emerahl were young. That would be fun, too. It’s all a matter of finding the time. Artistic Aspect PaintTC1.jpg|Painting of Sonea in Imardin Painting2T.C..jpg|Painting of Sonea in the Guild forest Pin.PNG|Pins with quotes quote-badges.jpg|More pins with quotes Bookmark1.PNG|Book-markers with quotes BM.jpg|Bookmarks from Trudi's Sekrit project Trudi is also a talented painter, she designs all the maps in the books, as well as many sketches of the world and their inhabitants. She designed a set of badges which she gave away during The Rogue tour, and also bookmarks. Awards * Her artwork in Aurealis and Eidolon – Australian science fiction and fantasy magazines – was nominated for a Ditmar Award for "Best Professional Artwork" in 1996. * "Whispers of the Mist Children" won an Aurealis Award for "Best Fantasy Short Story" of 1999. * The Novice was shortlisted for an Aurealis Award for "Best Fantasy Novel" of 2002. * At the 2003 Ditmars, she won the "Best Short Story" award with "Room for Improvement", published in Foreign Shores; The High Lord was nominated for "Best Novel" and her cover for Fables & Reflections 5 was nominated for the "Best Professional Artwork" award. * In 2010 Trudi was awarded the Aurealis Award for Best Fantasy Novel (The Magician's Apprentice) External links * Official website * Offical Facebook page Category:Article Category:Main Pages de:Trudi Canavan es:Trudi Canavan